


The Perfect Present

by original_donuts



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Secret Santa 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: Realizing this is Argonavis's first Christmas together, Yuto decided to throw a Christmas party. Ren, excited to celebrate the holiday with his friends, decided to come up with presents to give but quickly ran into a problem..."...What am I going to get?"
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Kikyo Rio & Matoba Wataru & Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Kudos: 15





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AAside secret Santa!

It was a normal day in Argonavis's share house—the chores were finished, assignments were completed, and there was no band practice scheduled. Everything was peaceful—

***SLAM***

“Alright!”

“WAH!”

Everyone immediately turned towards the noise and saw Yuto standing in the doorway, smiling. “We’re going to have a Christmas party!”

“...What?”

“A Christmas party!”

“We heard you the first time,” Wataru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just...where is this coming from?”

“I realized this is going to be our first Christmas as Argonavis, so I wanted to do something to celebrate.”

“And so you decided to throw a Christmas party.”

“Basically!”

“And this is on Christmas?” Banri asked.

“Of course!” Yuto answered. “When else would it be?

Everyone suddenly looked conflicted, which Yuto picked up on. “Is there a problem?”

“You can say that,” Banri said. “I promised the little ones I’ll be back on Christmas Eve.”

“I promised my mom I’ll be home for Christmas,” Ren chimed.

“I’ll be visiting my parents for the holidays,” Rio added.

“And Nii-san wanted to celebrate Christmas together,” Wataru finished.

“Two days before Christmas then!” 

Wataru chuckled. “You really want to have this party, huh?”

“Hehe…” Yuto rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it that obvious?”

Everyone nodded.

“Well, if it’s on the 23rd, then I have no objections,” Rio said.

“I agree!”

Yuto grinned. “Alright! It’s decided then!”

* * *

Ren put his pencil down and sighed. When Argonavis decided to have a Christmas party, Ren was excited—this was going to be his first time celebrating the holiday with friends! Right away, he began to think of presents but immediately ran into a problem…

He had no idea what to get.

But that was fine—he still had a week left before their party! With renewed spirits, he grabbed his pencil and continued to write down ideas that come to his mind.

“Let’s see…”

 _Last time Yuto and I went shopping he showed me a hat he liked, so maybe…?_ Ren promptly shook his head and crossed that out. _He already has a collection so maybe not._

_I remember Wataru mentioning this bakery and how he’s been wanting to try their chocolate cornets, but they’re always sold out by the time his classes finish. Since my classes end before his, maybe I can get him some…_ Ren moved to write that down but paused. ... _If they’re sold out by the time his classes are over, then there’s a chance they could be sold out before my classes let out..._

He decided to hold onto that idea until he could come up with something better. 

_For Rio…_ Ren trailed off and stared at his notebook, realizing he had no idea what the keyboardist would like. He decided to skip him for now and to come back later.

 _I think I know what to give Banri, however…_ He tapped his pencil against his cheek. _It’s a bit over my budget and it’s too late to take on another part-time job now…_

Once again finding himself at a loss, Ren slumped on his desk and groaned. “Why is this so difficult…?”

“...What are you doing?”

Ren turned his head and saw Nayuta sitting next to him. “Oh, Nayuta-kun.” He sat up straight. “Good morning!”

Nayuta huffed and turned away from him.

“I‘m trying to think of gifts for Argonavis,” Ren explained, unaware that Nayuta was ignoring him. “What do you think I should get them?”

Nayuta looked back at him in disbelief. “...Are you serious?”

Ren nodded.

“...How am I supposed to get gifts for people I don’t know nor care about?”

“You know Yuto,” Ren pointed out.

“I could care even less about Goryo.”

Ren let out a cry, startling Nayuta and some of their classmates, before burying his head in his hands. “What am I going to do then!? I only have a week left to get presents!”

“That’s not my problem.”

* * *

Yuto, Wataru, and Rio were busy decorating the share house while Ren was writing a paper with Banri next to him, playing with Pon-chan. From his spot on the couch, Ren could see the trio setting up and decorating the tree from the corner of his eye. When they were done with that, Wataru went to hang their stockings while Yuto and Rio hung the garland around the walls. Once they were finished, they took a step back and admired their work. 

“With this out of the way, all that’s left now is to wait for the party,” Rio said.

Yuto’s face lit up. “I can’t wait to give you guys your presents!”

Wataru smirked. “Make sure you don’t tell us what they are, okay?”

“Wha—of course not! That’ll ruin the surprise!”

Ren stopped typing and frowned. _Am I the only one who doesn’t have their presents?_

“Ren-kun?”

“Hm?” Ren turned around and saw Banri staring at him with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You look kinda down...”

“Huh? O-oh.” Ren gave him a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, I’m fine—just worried about this paper,” he lied.

Banri narrowed his eyes and stared at him intently, making Ren look away from him. “...You’re lying.”

Ren flinched. He knew he was bad at telling lies, but he didn’t think he would be caught so quickly. “It’s nothing important,” he said, trying to end the conversation.

Banri, however, refused to let the conversation go. “It must be important if it’s making you this upset,” he pointed out as he leaned into the couch. “What’s up?”

Ren sighed. Might as well be honest. “I...don’t know what presents to get for you guys...” He leaned into the couch before continuing. “Every time I try to come up with something, my mind goes blank, and there’s only two days left before the party. What am I going to do? I…”

Banri waited for Ren to continue but spoke up after a few moments of silence. “Maybe you shouldn’t think too hard about this.” 

“Eh? But if I don't get anything—”

“That’s _if_ you can’t come up with something, right?” Banri interrupted. “If it’s you, I know you’ll come up with something we’ll love!”

Ren hummed half-heartedly. 

“Well, don’t worry about it too much. Instead, how ‘bout you take a break from your paper and get some fresh air?” he suggested. “Who knows—maybe it’ll help you come up with something.”

* * *

At Banri’s suggestion, Ren decided to go out for a walk. When he told the others about his plan, Rio told him to take Pon-chan with him so that the pup can get some exercise. They only made it a few feet from their share house before Pon-chan suddenly decided to stop walking. Despite Ren’s numerous pleas, Pon-chan refused to move an inch. Sighing in defeat, Ren bent down and scooped the pup up in his arms before continuing their walk.

He let his mind wander as he walked aimlessly, trying to come up with presents but as usual, his mind was drawing a blank. Eventually, he found himself at the park and decided to take a break on one of the benches. 

He sat down and sighed. “I want my present to be something that shows how much I appreciate them...” he murmured, looking at the sky. “What should I do...?”

Pon-chan let out a small bark.

Ren shook his head. “If I go and buy something now, the stores will be crowded,” he said, recalling the time he went to buy the Star Five fan disc at Animate before being swept away by the crowd. He shuddered at the memory.

As if sensing his distress, Pon-chan snuggled into his chest and whined, eliciting a chuckle. “Well since buying something is no longer an option...”

Ren leaned into the bench and began stroking Pon-chan. _I can try making something instead...like those friendship bracelets I saw online…?_

He mulled his idea over and shook his head. _That doesn’t feel special._ He sighed. _It would be nice if I can give them something I that I can express my feelings with clearly..._

“...”

_Wait a minute._

Ren suddenly sat up straight, startling Pon-chan.

“That’s it!”

* * *

Yuto held a bag out. “Here!”

Wataru, Ren, and Banri stared at it curiously. “What is it?”

“Just open it!”

They turned to each other and shrugged before opening the bag.

“These are…”

Ren peeked over Wataru’s shoulder. “Christmas sweaters?”

Rio nodded. “Goryo asked if I could make them for the party.”

Wataru froze and stared at the sweater in his hands. “Eh?” 

“You made these?” Ren asked, getting a closer look. “They’re well-made!”

“Yeah!” Banri chimed. “You can definitely sell these!”

Rio smirked. “That’s because I’m a genius.”

“There it is,” Wataru muttered, rolling his eyes.

They put their sweaters on and marveled at how soft and warm they were. Yuto grinned as he looked them over. “Not bad!”

“Of course. I made them after all.”

“We get it already.”

Rio and Wataru turned to each other and glared the instant they made eye contact.

“By the way...” Ren turned to Yuto, ignoring the intense staredown behind him. “Why did you ask Rio to make Christmas sweaters?”

“I thought it would be fun to dress up for the occasion,” he answered with a shrug.

“That explains,” Banri gestured to their outfits, “this.”

"Anyways!" Yuto clapped his hands, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "Why don't we get this party started?"

At Ren’s request, they decided to start things off with karaoke. They took turns choosing songs, learning about each other’s music tastes, and found some songs to potentially cover. After an hour of non-stop singing, the others eventually reached their limit and decided it was time to take a break. Ren, however, wanted to continue.

“You should give your voice a rest.”

“But—”

Before Ren could continue protesting, his stomach grumbled.

“Ah.”

“All that singing must have worked up an appetite, huh?” Banri chuckled as he watched Ren slowly turn red. “I was starting to feel a bit hungry myself, so why don’t we have dinner?” 

“And if you want,” Yuto chimed, “we can continue singing later.”

Ren perked up, eliciting a chuckle from the guitarist at how quickly his mood improved. 

Rio walked out of the kitchen with a mountain of karaage piled onto a plate with Wataru behind him, holding a cake box with a huge grin on his face. They set their stuff down on the table and Wataru opened the box, revealing a strawberry Christmas cake. “Remember that bakery I mentioned before? I placed an order for a cake for today,” he explained, eyeing the dessert as he took it out. 

“Make sure you eat dinner first,” Rio said, aware of Wataru's intentions.

“Fine.”

“Also, you’re drooling a bit.”

“Huh!?”

Once everyone sat down, they started eating and talked about their plans for the holidays. Wataru shoveled down his dinner and immediately moved to cut himself a slice of cake. 

“...Hey.”

Everyone looked up from their meal. “Hm?”

“Did one of you guys move the cake knife?”

They swallowed their food and shook their heads.

“That’s weird. I could've sworn I placed it here…”

While they were busy trying to figure out what happened to the knife, they didn’t notice Pon-chan walking away from the table. When they finally noticed him, they immediately stood up once they saw what was in his mouth.

“PON-CHAN!!”

They tried to coax Pon-chan into dropping the knife while maintaining their distance, which the pup refused to do. It wasn’t until Banri threw his favorite toy at him did he drop the knife. Everyone plopped onto the couch and let out a sigh of relief when Wataru grabbed the knife off the ground.

All of a sudden, Yuto burst out laughing. “How did a tiny puppy manage to steal the knife without any of us noticing!?” 

Everyone stared at him shortly before joining him, realizing how ridiculous the entire situation was. Once they calmed down, Yuto spoke up. “I’m glad I met you guys.”

“Where is this coming from?” Banri asked, wiping a tear away.

“I just wanted to say it. We’ve been through so much together this year and now we’re celebrating our first Christmas.” Yuto turned to them and smiled. “I’m glad I decided to form this band—I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.”

They smiled back at him, sharing his feelings. Embarrassed, Yuto turned away from them to hide the blush growing on his face. “A-anyways,” he cleared his throat, “want to give our presents now?” 

As if waiting for this moment, everyone immediately ran up the stairs and into their rooms. Once in his room, Ren began to rummage through his desk. “Where is it...Ah! Found it!”

He grabbed his present and headed downstairs, where the others were already waiting for him. 

“Okay, who’s going first?” Banri asked as soon as Ren sat down. They all stared at each other and shouted.

“ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!”

Rio went first, followed by Yuto, Wataru, then Banri. Finally, it was Ren’s turn.

Ren gulped and clutched his present to his chest. “Originally, I wanted to give everyone their own presents, but I decided to give one present for everyone instead,” he explained as he nervously held his present out to Yuto. “Here.”

“...A notebook?”

He took the notebook from his hands as the others began to huddle around him. Their eyes landed on a post-it note sticking out one of the pages with “open!” written on it and promptly flipped to that page. “Are these…?”

Wataru’s eyes widened. “...Lyrics?”

They turned their attention back to the notebook and began to read. The lyrics...could use some work, to be honest. But considering it was Ren who wrote this, there must be some kind of meaning behind his words. Sure enough, they were able to figure out what he was trying to say:

_“Thank you for finding me and accepting me, for always helping me, and for going along with my whims. Everyday is now so much fun with all of you. No matter what happens—both good and bad—I want to go through it together as Argonavis.”_

Silence filled the air. “W-what did you think?”

They stared at each other and nodded before turning to Ren.

“We love it.”

His face lit up. “Really!?”

They smiled at him and nodded. 

“Hey!”

Everyone turned to Yuto. “Hm?”

“What if we made a song with these lyrics?”

Ren stared at him in surprise. “Eh?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Rio agreed, rising from the couch. “In fact…” He walked towards the piano and played a short melody.

Wataru sighed. “As expected of a genius—he already has a melody composed…”

Banri chuckled before turning to Ren. “Looks like you had nothing to worry about after all, huh Ren-kun?” 

“Mm!”

“Well...I know this is late, but why didn’t you ask us what we wanted?”

“...Eh?” That thought never even crossed his mind.

Well, at least he knows what to do for next year.


End file.
